


On the Topic of Ears. . .

by KurooCat (sakurabunbuns)



Series: Rebel Bird Drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Piercings, akaashi likes piercing on bokuto, bokuto likes akaashi's piercings, cute boyfriends, figured it's about time i contributed to this ship's tag, just self-indulgence really, piercings!Akaashi, should probably be rated g but putting t just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurabunbuns/pseuds/KurooCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi realizes he <em>really</em> likes piercings on Bokuto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Topic of Ears. . .

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> My friend Maddy and I like to talk about piercing headcanons for our favorite characters, and Akaashi Keiji happens to be probably who we talk about the most. So, when they started to tweet me this morning talking about him and Bokuto with piercings, well, one thing led to another and here we are.  
> I hope you enjoy! (:

“Alright, boys! You’re done for the day,” coach called, signaling the end of practice. Akaashi stretched his arms upwards towards the gym’s ceiling, hearing his back pop. He joined the rest of the team in the club room as he changed into sweats and a new t-shirt.  


“Ah?! Bokuto, what happened to your ears?!” someone exclaimed. He turned around, reaching up to flip his septum ring back down from his nose as he did. One of his teammates was holding Bokuto’s head and closely examining his ear lobes, bending his back at what must have been a quite painful angle.  


“They’re just earrings! Let me go,” Bokuto whined, wrestling out of the other’s hold. Akaashi smiled to himself. The piercings, he had to say, were his fault. He remembered the day his boyfriend had brought them up at the beginning of the previous break.  


***✲ﾟ***  


_“Hey, Akaashi?” Bokuto said, looking at the boy lying next to him.  
_

_“What is it, Bokuto?” Akaashi asked, turning his head to face his boyfriend. The gray-haired boy had a thoughtful look on his face._  


_“Does it hurt when you stretch your ears?” he finally asked, his head tilting to the side ever so slightly. Akaashi quirked his mouth into a light grin at the endearing movement._  


_“No, not really. It feels a little tight when you go up a size, but if you’re doing it right then it shouldn’t necessarily be painful,” he answered, pulling an arm up and placing it behind his head. Bokuto went quiet for a few moments._  


_“Akaashi?”_  


_The brunette chuckled. “Yes, Bokuto?”_  


_“Do you think I would look good with stretched ears?”_  


_Akaashi’s breath hitched. It was a simple question, really. Stretching would only be a step further from the boy’s already-pierced ears. But even so, Akaashi couldn’t help but feel a faint heat spread from his cheeks down and down his neck at the inquiry._  


_He had never thought to put Bokuto and noticeable body modifications and jewelry together, but at that moment, he liked the sound of it. It was probably to be expected that his boyfriend would start to grow_ some _interest in it. He was around Akaashi a lot and, well, piercings had come to be a bit of a favorite pastime of his._  


_He focused on Bokuto again. “Sure, why not? If you want to do it, go for it,” he finally said, watching as Bokuto perked up ever so slightly. The taller boy hummed, laying his head back down and pulling Akaashi onto his chest for the rest of their time spent laying on the grass in the park._  


***✲ﾟ***  


Akaashi shivered. It had been a couple of months since that conversation, and Bokuto’s ears were now stretched to a large enough size that their more oblivious companions were finally starting to notice.  


“Akaashi?” he heard from beside him. A few of his teammates were standing there, looking at him with a look that said, simply put, “Explain?” Akaashi just let the smallest of smiles show and shrugged before turning his attention back to his boyfriend, who had escaped the grasp of their friend and was making his way over.  


“Jeez, did people used to do that to you?” he grumbled, his hair falling a bit flat as he wrapped his arms around the shorter male and rested his chin on his shoulder. Akaashi’s heart stuttered. It’s amazing what something as simple as a piercing could do to one’s appearance, and as far as Akaashi was concerned, Bokuto was hot. He flushed, pressing his face into his boyfriend’s shoulder and inhaling his scent. He still smelled faintly of sweat that his quick shower in the locker room hadn’t quite gotten rid of, but it was mostly overpowered by the smell of orange and vanilla; something Akaashi had come to associate as being very. . . _Bokuto_.  


He pulled back, needing to cool his heating skin. He tried not to show it very often, but the taller teen had him wrapped around his finger, and honestly he melted like putty in his hands.  


“We should get going,” he murmured, his voice soft as he looked up at the other. Bokuto just smiled, wrapping an arm around Akaashi and leading him out of the club room, completely unaware of the affect he had on his partner.  


Once they left, a few of the Fukurodani team members laughed to themselves.  


“Someone’s getting laid tonight.”


End file.
